


L'expert

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les Aventures d'Abbas [4]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Gen, Sometimes you do a bunch of egyptology research for a tiny tiny fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Les aventures d'Abbas le matin d'après la confrontation avec Mortimer.
Series: Les Aventures d'Abbas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/803178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	L'expert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).



Un fol instant Abbas se demande s'il doit courir après le professeur et lui avouer son identité - soulageant ainsi son ami et sa conscience - mais non, cela n'est pas possible.

Trop de temps et d'efforts ont été investis dans cette enquête. De plus ils touchent au but. Peut-être même que dès ce soir il pourra à nouveau se montrer sous son vrai visage.

L'aube n'est pas loin. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant le rendez-vous fixé avec l'un des suspects. Abbas aimerait prendre un peu de repos mais il n'a pas d'alarme pour se réveiller dans son refuge troglodyte. C'est donc à son opposé, vers l'est et la ville qu'il dirige ses pas.

Le soleil vient de se lever lorsqu'il arrive à destination. Abbas se dirige alors vers une des portes de services de l'imposant bâtiment du Musée Egyptien et, à tout hasard, frappe à la porte - il est prêt à se rouler en boule dans un coin sur le haut des marches si personne ne répond.

Mais un mouvement furtif se fait derrière une vitre. Abbas se recule pour bien montrer son visage et la porte s'ouvre. Un jeune homme en costume marron, la chemise entrouverte, sans cravate ni noeud papillon, lui fait signe d'entrer. Il tient à la main une tasse fumante et d'un geste offre à Abbas de le précéder vers la kitchenette d'où l'odeur de café semble provenir. "Un café, capitaine?"

"Non, merci." Refuse Abbas qui poursuit dans le couloir. "Je vais m'installer pour faire un somme dans la salle de derrière. Réveillez-moi avant que tout le monde arrive."

"Bien monsieur," répond l'étudiant, "ce sera fait."

  
  


\-----------

  
  


Quelques heures plus tard, Abbas se réveille au faible contact d'une main sur son épaule. Il a dormi par terre mais a déjà connu pire - au moins le sol est propre dans ce recoin.

Un autre jeune homme blond lui tend une tasse de café qu'il accepte sans un mot.

"Nous avons une demi-heure." L'avertit-il en lui tendant un petit papier plié. "Et l'opératrice téléphone a envoyé ceci."

D'une main Abbas déplie le papier puis jure à voix basse. "Il semble que le professeur Mortimer ait eu vent d'un complot contre notre cible de ce matin. Ils ont rendez-vous cet après-midi. Si Grossgrabenstein n'est pas de mèche ils pourraient tous les deux être en danger ; et s'il est complice Mortimer pourrait bien tomber dans un traquenard." Il froisse le papier et le rend à son interlocuteur. "Je serai en surveillance quoi qu'il en soit."

Il marque une pause, boit une gorgée de café chaud. "Avez-vous un nécessaire?"

"Oui capitaine. On l'a posé pour vous sur l'évier au fond du couloir. Il y a un miroir."

Rapidement, Abbas boit son café, revoit la tenue de son turban et ajuste son maquillage. Il a encore le temps de s'installer confortablement derrière une porte discrètement entrebâillée avant que les premiers éclats de voix du professeur germanique ne se fassent entendre.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée du comité dans la pièce sous surveillance que Abbas parvient réellement à comprendre ce qu'il est dit.

"Ainsi foilà la pièce gue vous fouliez me montrer. Est-ce une nouvelle découferte?"

"Pas exactement." Répond l'expert du musée. "Lord N. l'a trouvé chez un antiquaire. Il y a deux propriétaires précédents de listés, mais..."

"Ach je fois. Vous avez un doute sur la profenance. Foyons ce qu'il en est."

Il y a un petit silence puis : "La cholie petite merfeille ! Elle me rappelle l'ouchebti d'Amenemhat sur la conception."

"Oui n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et ces yeux. Regardez ces yeux. Si symétriques. C'est l'oeufre d'un artisant hors pair, sans aucun doute. Vous me disiez XVIIIeme dynastie ? Afez-vous un nom ?"

"Oui, voyez, Âanen."

"Che ne connais pas. Qui est-ce?"

"Il y a un grand prêtre de ce nom sous Amenhotep III."

"Ach je fois. Avez-vous férifié les hyéroglyphes?"

"Bien sûr. Aucune erreur si ce n'est le point sur la quatrième ligne qui fait un petit pâté à la place des deux traits."

"Ce qui serait tout à fait pardonnable sur une pièce de cette qualité. Efidamment. Vous permettez? "

"Oui, oui, allez-y professeur."

Un léger bruit de déplacement de poterie.

"Hmm."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"J'ai un doute inexplicaple. Le poids peut-être ?" Un silence. "Ces couleurs sont bien fifes." Un reniflement.

"Quatch ! Verdammt noch mal. Une si cholie petite statuette."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Mettez fôtre nez, là."

"Oh!"

"De la gouache ! C'est de la peinture moderne ! Soit on a repeint récemment ce bichou, soit c'est un faux - une fulgaire copie ! C'est d'ailleurs mon afis."

\-----------

Abbas a retenu son souffle durant l'analyse, attendant de voir si le professeur Grossgrabenstein allait valider le faux fabriqué par le réseau d'Olrik.

Il écoute encore tandis que leur expert tourne la conversation vers les antiquités volées, mais l'égyptologue ne fait que renchérir en suggérant même un catalogue commun aux musées pour éviter ces désagréments.

Soit il est très fort, soit il est véritablement innocent. Abbas penche personnellement pour cette dernière option. La fin de l'enquête tranchera, mais cette conversation n'apportera rien de plus.

Après le départ du professeur, Abbas se prépare à continuer sa journée. Il trouvera à déjeuner en ville avant de reprendre sa surveillance dans le jardin du professeur Grossgrabenstein, prêt à prêter main-forte aux deux professeurs en cas de grabuge.

  
  
  
  



End file.
